Musical Waves
by Acinorev17
Summary: Kinda AU, the girls are in their third year in Alfea, Riven and Musa isn't dating, the thing in shadow haunt didn't happen etc. Aisha /Layla is in the group, Nabu makes his entrance. Rivens father has moved in with his girfriend, and her son decides to go to RF. He is a player, and has his eyes set on Musa, primary to piss Riven of.


**AN/ I don't own the characters of this story, nor do I own the Winx club, they belong to their rightful owners. The plot is mine though.**

Chapter 1: Sibling Rival

"Riven, come down here for a second" Riven growled slightly up in his room, as his school work was interrupted by his father's voice. Annoyed, he pushed himself away from his desk and stomped downstairs.

"I'm coming!" He bellowed on his way down. At the foot of the stair, he stopped short. In the hallway was his father and Morgana, his father's girlfriend. Quint noticed that he'd come down, and waved him forward. Hesitantly, Riven obliged. The duo turned and carried on down the hallway to the living room. Following, Riven tried to ransack his brain to come up with what he had done wrong this time to be summoned from his room. Entering the room he was surprised to discover that he wasn't the only teenager in there. By Morgana's side stood a tall guy in Riven's age. His hair was silvery green to the colour; it was long in the neck, almost to his shoulders, while it touched the top of his ears on the sides and hung slightly in front of his eyes in the front. It was slightly curly and thick. The eyes, however, were steel grey to their colour, cold and empty. Quint joined them where they stood.

"Riven, I want you to meet Lucius, Morgana's son. He's in your age, and we thought it proper for you two to meet, since Morgana and I have planned to move in together during this semester. So by the time of next holiday, we will all live as a family together." Riven regarded his father wearily. If he thought that Riven was going to rejoice over this, he was wrong.

"Ok, well, whatever. I got stuff to do. I leave for school tomorrow." And with that, he left for his room again. It wasn't much to behold, a dark brown wardrobe stood in the far right corner when you entered the room, a three- drawer dresser was at the far wall. Along the left wall was a bed, tidily made, above which was a shelf with books mostly about wars and tactics. At the rear end of the bed, facing the door, there was a CD rack, adored with several CD's as well as a music player and some films/ DVD's. On the right, there was a desk beneath a fairly large window, next to the wardrobe. Away from the desk, closer to the door, there was an old billboard. It was mostly empty, except a few old pictures from magazines, a couple of news articles and some pictures. Riven stopped momentarily in front of it. One of the pictures was of his mother, the famous actress, before she abandoned the family. Another was of him and his father, at a Leva bike racing competition, which Riven had won when he was thirteen. One shoved him and the whole gang, including the new girl Aisha. The news articles were all about how they had defeated the Trix last year. But the biggest picture was one of Musa. Though she rarely allowed anyone to take her picture, Timmy had been able to get her to comply with this one. He had earlier caught Riven trying to get a picture of her to bring with him home over the break. So on the last day before break, Timmy had managed Musa to let him take one picture of her with the new camera he invented. To cover it up, he had taken pictures of everyone, even Riven, since he surprised him while watching Musa. Later, he gave Riven the photo. It was perfect, and the only picture of her that he had brought among the many photos he'd taken of her. She was beautiful; her eyes were shinning, her smile genuinely happy, and her hair looking incredibly soft in the short pig tails.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb "_soon"_ he thought. Sitting down at his desk, he quickly completed his essay on summers training and went online instead. Logging into his email, he found that he had some new mails. One was from Sky, telling him not to forget that school was starting soon, then one from Brandon, asking yet again if he had a lab partner for next semester. Timmy had sent him their new schedule. Helia, Saladin's grandson, who was coming back after a year abroad, had sent him a poem about the night. Riven thought it sounded good, but didn't really understand it. Then there was a message from the school, telling him he would have a new rooming partner this year. Groaning, he went on to last message. His heart stopped when he saw that it was from Musa. A million thoughts crossed his mind as he thought about what it could contain. Slowly, he guided his arm to click on it. He was slightly disappointed when he learned that it wasn't anything special, just what she'd been doing during the summer and what she thought bout the coming year. He could now see that his was a part of a chain mail and that she'd added their other friends, even Helia. He was a bit disappointed that she hadn't sent him a private mail, but still, it said nothing about a potential boyfriend and it was nice to get anything from her at all. Smiling, he read the mail again. It had some funny anecdotes, as well as some notes about how she missed everyone. A low whistle averted his attention. Swirling back in his chair, he saw that Lucius had somehow gotten into his room. And he was holding Musa's picture!

"Wow, she's really hot" he smirked at Riven "Your girlfriend? What's her name?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned the picture and saw the name written on the backside.

"Musa Symedly. Is this your girl? "He asked again as he danced away from a furious Riven that tried to take the photo away from him.

"No" Riven growled hotly while wrestling the other one.

"Aw, but ya want her to be, don't ya?" Riven managed to wrench the picture from him, he couldn't punch his stepbrother in the face, his father would never let him leave for school if he did something like that their first day together.

"None of your business" he growled while pushing the object deep into the bag on his bed.


End file.
